


Art for "Colin's List" by Junkshop Disco

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Colin's List" by Junkshop Disco, created for the Merlin RPF Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Title** : Art for  **"[Colin's List](http://junkshop-disco.livejournal.com/47503.html)"** , a [](http://merlinbb-rpf.livejournal.com/profile)[ **merlinbb_rpf**](http://merlinbb-rpf.livejournal.com/)  story by [](http://junkshop-disco.livejournal.com/profile)[ **junkshop_disco**](http://junkshop-disco.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:[](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin RPF / RPS  
 **Pairing:**  Bradley/Colin  
 **Characters:**  Bradley James and Colin Morgan  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura ('Cover', 'Not A Beautiful Sleeper', 'The List', 'Oddly Sweaty On The Inside', 'I Can't Not Do This With You'), 4B Pencil ('Distilled Essence of Old Woman'), fineliner pen (dividers)  
 **Warnings:**  Explicit  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**  Insomnia does strange things to people. It makes Bradley lose his mind. It makes Colin make lists.

 ** **Notes:****  I don't even know where to start with story. If this was Tumblr, I'd be reblogging gifs tagged 'I CANNOT' and 'FLAILY McFLAILERSON FLAILS AGAIN'. JD's writing has stoked the fires of my OTP for a long time, and this story is like Christmas/Birthday/Everything. I can't wait to re-read it now and flail along with the rest of you guys, because I LOVE IT.  
  
It's a beautifully believable story woven from the snippets we've had of the boys' lives lately, and is basically responsible for all my head canon. I love the way JD writes and the stories she tells, and it was a huge thrill to pester the shit out of her with sketches and emails under the guise of "cheering her on" and trying to find non-stalkerish and polite ways of saying I NEED MORE NOW, NOW, NOW. Nownownownownow.  
  
So yeah. Thank you, JD, for letting me draw for you. In case you didn't know, I liked it. A bit. Okay, a lot. A LOT. ♥

  
 **Special thanks**  to [](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mushroomtale**](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/)  for being my Art Beta ♥ Hugs to [](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile)[ **asya_ana**](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/) , [](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sapphirescribe**](http://sapphirescribe.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://40-miles.livejournal.com/profile)[ **40_miles**](http://40-miles.livejournal.com/)  for their cheering and feedback ♥ and to [](http://moonilicious.livejournal.com/profile)[ **moonilicious**](http://moonilicious.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://gwyntastic.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwyntastic**](http://gwyntastic.livejournal.com/) for being awesome human beings ♥

 

 

 

[A link to my LJ post, in case you prefer viewing there.](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/15146.html)

[Art on Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)

[Art on DeviantART](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)

 

 


	2. Dividers

                                             


	3. Not A Beautiful Sleeper

 

**3\. Not A Beautiful Sleeper -**  "... _Colin’s not a beautiful sleeper. He’s too long and angular and always looks like he doesn’t fit wherever he’s curled up. Not that he’s curled up. He’s tabled, still, under the remote; one knee sagged to the side..."_


	4. Distilled Essence of Old Woman

 

 

**4\. Distilled Essence of Old Woman -**   _"...Bradley sips, and his tongue recoils under an abrupt taste of rose petals, taking the rest of his face with it. “Are you sure this is tea and not distilled essence of old woman?”_


	5. The List

  
**5\. The List -**   _Uncapping it with his teeth, Colin drags a sheet of paper out of the pocket on the arse of his pyjamas and draws a smart line.      “What is that?”      “Ith my lith.” Colin shoves the cap back on the pen._  



	6. Oddly Sweaty On The Inside

  
**6\. Oddly Sweaty On The Inside -** _When he breaks the surface, water pours down his back from his hair and he’s oddly sweaty on the inside of his skin. On the other side of the door, Colin’s pottering with spoons and mugs and it’s so normal Bradley wonders if he’s the only one going mad and the list’s nothing but a list, after all._   



	7. I Can't Not Do This With You

 

  
**7\. I Can't Not Do This With You** - _His fingers scuff Bradley’s wrist, wrapping around, thumb over a pulse that must be fluttering, and he breathes out, “I can’t not do this with you.” All the air in the room disappears, as if it’s been sucked out by a giant, silent vacuum._

_Thank you for looking, I hope you liked it x_


End file.
